


Only Reminds Me of You (PewdieCry)

by MilkNPork



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Hopeful Ending, M/M, MYMP, Only Reminds Me of You, Sad, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkNPork/pseuds/MilkNPork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again, they find themselves at the brink of giving up. Cry dreams of the moments before everything fell apart and resolves to bring his beloved Swede back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Reminds Me of You (PewdieCry)

Bright blue hues glistened like the daylight as you smiled, holding my hand tenderly. I watched as the glow of hope and happiness shimmered and mixed with the opal colors and I couldn't help but feel my heart swelling with joy, as if about to burst any moment.

It was these little moments that we cherished the most. We would hold on, wishing it would all last forever with just the two of us together and nothing, not even the whole world, coming between us.

Even though I realize it isn't happening. It's only a dream: a vision of what used to be. All the magic that glittered, the love we shared... Memories fading to dust, falling to pieces and appearing before my eyes as dreams that will never come true. At least not for a second time.

How could I ever let you go, Pewds? What had gotten into me, into us? Now I could only watch as you walk away, wanting to stop you... but I can't. I'm too much of a coward to at least move from where I stand, let alone run after you and reach for you. I'm so pathetic, aren't I?

Hey, Pewds... Is it too late to let you know that... That I still love you? I don't want to let go, I don't want to lose you. I don't care if you think I'm selfish; that's because I know that we could have lasted longer if we only tried. Can't we try again?

I know it's hard to be with me: the judgemental stares, the hate, the nights full of tears, and the unbearable pain they're all causing, but it  _can_  be bearable, as long as we stay together and keep each other strong, I know the urge to give up is getting harder and harder to resist, but trust me... You don't want to give up now.

I once completely got tired. Remember that time I suddenly disappeared for a week, cutting off all communications with you, then came back without a word nor an explanation? I never really got to tell you what happened; I felt ashamed.

I tried to get away. I gave up on us, packing all my bags while you were asleep, and crashed at Jund's place for a while. Even he had no idea what happened. At the time I thought, maybe if we spent some time away, we'd realize how stupid we were both being and finally break up. I thought getting away would settle my clouded mind.

It did. But not in the way I was expecting. I spent nights locked up in the room, curled up under the sheets, and days staring into space. And when I did do something, it only reminded me of you. Everything I did only rooted back to you, to us. And I remembered how happy we were before these problems started.

I realized how stupid I was being by even thinking of us breaking up. I couldn't just give up; I could never forget you.

That night, I saw your bright blue eyes sparkle in the stars; I felt your warmth in the night sky's embrace; and I heard your voice in my dreams. It's funny how even at times like these, I still think of you. Even the night reminds me of you.

Pewds. Do you remember? That September dawn, I came back to you. I finally had a resolve to hold on to. I decided I'd never give up. I would stay true to our promise that we would spend our life together.

I can't believe I almost forgot that promise.

So please. This is nothing but a little obstacle. We can go through this as long as we stay together. I hope you keep your side of our promise.


End file.
